


Run to you

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Crying, Eating Disorders, Hospitals, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ORIGINALLY THIS FANFICTION WAS GONNA BE ABOUT JEREMY, CHRISTINE, MICHAEL AND RICH REENACTING SOME OF THE ANCESTOR PARTS IN HOMESTUCK, BUT NAH, I DECIDED AGAINST CUTE LIGHT HEARTED FUN FOR A DEPRESSING PROMPT I MADE THREE YEARS AGO FOR D GRAY MAN.This was also inspired by this song - https://youtu.be/POIyGamReZ8And this song - https://youtu.be/UwjtnP2lTGA





	Run to you

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINALLY THIS FANFICTION WAS GONNA BE ABOUT JEREMY, CHRISTINE, MICHAEL AND RICH REENACTING SOME OF THE ANCESTOR PARTS IN HOMESTUCK, BUT NAH, I DECIDED AGAINST CUTE LIGHT HEARTED FUN FOR A DEPRESSING PROMPT I MADE THREE YEARS AGO FOR D GRAY MAN.  
> This was also inspired by this song - https://youtu.be/POIyGamReZ8  
> And this song - https://youtu.be/UwjtnP2lTGA

He couldn't exactly recall back to a time him and Michael didn't hang out. Up until now. Jeremy had been counting the days he and Michael had hung out each week, counting at the end of the month how many times exactly they hung out. So far, for October, 3 times. He understood that Michael had finally gotten with someone who he cared about. Abd Jeremy was happy for michael. It just hurt him every time he'd be ignored or turned down. He knew Michael still cared about him. He couldn't forget jeremy.   
But it hurt. Coming to school every day, defined bags under Jeremy's eyes, and his cheeks beginning to hallow, due to lack of food, hoping somewhere, michael would see him. But he never did. He'd just give jeremy weak smiles in the hall continuing his chat with rich.   
He knew somewhere deep inside michael, he cared. He knew that.   
He also knew deep down in his own heart, that he uad an undying love for michael that would never be returned to him. Feeling so cold and empty, furthering to hurt himself more.   
Jeremy gave a unsettled breath, heaving himself up from his bed, fever rushing.   
He found himself in the bathroom a few moments later, phone in hand, along with pills occupying the other. Jeremy swallowed weakly, before bringing the pill bottle up to his mouth, letting them fall in, rushing to drown them with water before his gag reflex could play a part of this.   
He just wanted Michael to be Happy.   
That's all he'd ever want for Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> My phone's being trash again, so apologies for an unfinished/unedited fanfiction.


End file.
